Code Vein
Code Vein (stylised as CODE VEIN) is a third-person hack 'n' slash dungeon crawling action role-playing video game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment that is reminiscent of Dark Souls. The game is set in a post-apocalyptic dystopian setting with a vampire theme. Story In the not too distant future, a mysterious disaster has brought collapse to the world as we know it. Towering skyscrapers, once symbols of prosperity, are now lifeless graves of humanity's past pierced by the Thorns of Judgment. At the center of the destruction lies a hidden society of Revenants called Vein. This final stronghold is where the remaining few fights to survive, blessed with Gifts of power in exchange for their memories and a thirst for blood. Give in to the bloodlust fully and risk becoming one of the Lost, fiendish ghouls devoid of any remaining humanity. Wandering aimlessly in search of blood, the Lost will stop at nothing to satisfy their hunger. Team up and embark on a journey to the ends of hell to unlock your past and escape your living nightmare in CODE VEIN. Gameplay Features * The Gift system allows the use of up to 8 gifts during battle to temporarily increase attack or defense actions. Gifts can also be passive and gained with specific items or equipment. * The Stamina Gauge will have players manage all their actions (including attacks, evading, dashing and drain). Controlling actions and being attentive to the stamina gauge is key to survive in CODE VEIN. With a successful Drain action, the number of Ichor points will be increased as well as the maximum number of Ichor stock. A Special Drain can be performed under certain conditions. Not only will it increase the number of Ichor and Ichor stock, it will cause massive damage to enemies. The Special Drain action can be performed after a successful parry of an enemy's attack, a successful attack from the back or a combo attack. * The Focus System can temporarily increase characters abilities during battle. This is best used when receiving and dodging attacks or surrounded by multiple enemies. The Focus System allows players to fight back in extreme situations, acquiring a power boost when intentionally placing themselves in danger. They can negate an attack, increase their own attack and throw enemies in the air! * The Partner Action will help players during fights. Companions will support players by attacking during battles, enhancing the skills and sharing Health Points when needed. Images Knight - Code Vein.jpg Miguel - Code Vein.jpg Spine - Code Vein.jpg Spine 2 - Code Vein.jpg Sucessor - Ridge of Frozen Souls - Code Vein.jpg code Vein Poster.jpg Videos CODE VEIN Character Trailer Louis X1, PS4, Steam CODE VEIN Character Trailer Yakumo Shionome X1, PS4, Steam CODE VEIN Character Trailer Mia Karnstein X1, PS4, Steam CODE VEIN - Blood Veil Trailer 2 - Stinger X1, PS4, PC CODE VEIN - Blood Veil Trailer 3 - Hounds X1, PS4, PC CODE VEIN - Blood Veil Trailer 4 - Ivy X1, PS4, PC 14 Minutes of Code Vein Gameplay Code Vein - Tokyo Game Show 2018 trailer Code Vein - E3 2017 Trailer Code Vein - Announcement Trailer CODE VEIN - Teaser Trailer TBA CODE VEIN - First Trailer TBA Code Vein - E3 Release Date Announcement Trailer PS4 External links * Official game page References Category:Code Vein